The present invention relates to a baby buggy having a rear portion which can be inclined to place the baby in a reclining position. More specifically, the invention relates to a foot cover for such a baby buggy used to protect the feet and legs of the baby from exposure to cold winds and the like especially when the baby is lying in the reclined position, the foot cover being removably attachable to the front of a seat floor portion of the buggy.
A wide variety of baby buggy designs are known in the art. Many conventional baby buggies have the capability of freely changing the angle of a back portion between a sitting position and a reclining position. Also, many designs for the push bar structure are known. For example, in some cases, the push bar is connected to the rear of the buggy, while in others it is fixed to the buggy at a position confronting the baby.
Nearly all recent improvements to baby buggy design have concerned the portion of the buggy on which the baby rests, including, for instance, the mechanism used to recline the back portion of the buggy. Little attention or interest has been paid to protecting the baby's feet and legs when the baby is placed in the reclining position. In most current baby buggy designs, the baby's feet or legs protrude forward of or hang down from the seat portion without protection. Moreover, in conventional baby buggy designs, there is little or no protection from cold air flowing around the front portion of the buggy for the baby when in the sitting position.
In order to protect the baby from cold winds, it has been proposed to cover the front portion of the buggy with a cover similar to the lower half portion of a sleeping bag to wrap up the lower half of the baby. However, such an arrangement is inconvenient to use in that it restricts movement of the baby's legs and lower portion of the torso. Moreover, except in the coldest weather, the baby is often too warm and thus uncomfortable.